Conventionally, when an induction line which passes a high-frequency sine-wave current is installed along a movement track of a moving body, and non-contact power supply system of a moving body in which a pickup coil for extracting power in a non-contact manner from the induction line is provided in the moving body, a feeder line holding device is used to hold the induction line.
As a conventional feeder line holding device of this type, for example, a configuration such as seen in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 6-153305 has been proposed. That is, brackets are installed at prescribed intervals along the track on the guiding rail side of the moving body, and hangers are suspended from these brackets. A cover is provided for the induction line. This cover has a slit formed by longitudinally cutting a cylinder such that the induction line is fitted into the slit in its longitudinal direction. And claws are provided at the ends created by thus cutting the slit in the cylindrical body. Recesses are formed at the end portions of the hangers to receive the claws (or engaging sections).
Covers are joined by using joining members. A joining member is formed by cutting a slit along one longitudinal end of a cylinder having an inner diameter matched to the outer diameter of the cover, and claws are formed to extend obliquely upward and downward from the ends created by cutting the slit. A round hole is formed at one end of each claw, and a long slide hole extending in the longitudinal direction is formed at the other end. A round hole in the end of one cover and this round hole of the joining member are fixed by a pin, and a round hole in the end of the other cover and the slide hole are engaged to each other by penetrating a pin through both of the holes so as to prevent opening of the joining member and to make this the other cover and the cover joining member freely slidable each other.
By inserting the claws of the cover, in which the induction line is fitted in the longitudinal direction, into the recesses at the front ends of the hangers suspended at prescribed intervals along the movement track, the induction line is laid along the movement track by being supported by covers and hangers without sagging. And, the covers are joined by joining members.
However, in the above conventional configuration, since the cover joining members protrude out of the outer diameter range of the cover, the cover joining member becomes thick (large in diameter) and a clearance (gap) is reduced between the cover joining member and the pickup coils. As a result, there are such possibilities that interference (physical contact) is caused to occur between the cover joining members and the pickup coils due to deformation arising from the problems of assembly precision, manufacturing precision and/or thermal expansion. In some cases, the cover joining members are threatened to break.